


A Simple Proposition

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wesley proposes 'keeping' Spike. <br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. <br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. ) <br/>Content: bdsm, m/m slash, prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Proposition

Wesley was back in Sunnydale again. He'd been making regular trips there for a while now, indulging his tastes with Spike. And truth be told it only made him hungrier for him. So he'd come tonight with something more in mind, something more permanent. He looked again at what he'd had made and hoped it wouldn't come across as totally ridiculous. 

Spike was waiting on his usual corner. He was not so dangerously thin now, Wes' money hadn't been wasted. Also Wes had taken to bringing along fresh blood for his vampire rentboy. God, it gave him such a thrill to have Spike bound and whimpering underneath him. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the little kink games since school nor had he realized how deeply the desire for the forbidden fruit of vampire sex had burrowed into him. Spike climbed into the car and Wesley headed off towards their usual hotel. 

"Blood's in the usual place," Wesley said, and the few minutes' drive to the hotel were taken up by Spike hungrily drinking the fresh human blood that he didn't want to know how Wesley obtained. 

Once inside the hotel room Wesley kissed him hungrily, heedless of the blood taste still lingering in his mouth. Wesley had played a few edgy little games over the years and the taste of blood wasn't exactly foreign to him. Watchers came in two varieties, those who were really as straitlaced as they all came across and those who were deeply kinky underneath the tweed, and Wesley was of the second sort. Then he pulled back, dragging Spike to a bed and sitting down with him. "A little talk beforehand, Spike. Got a proposition for you." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Proposition?" 

"Ever been a kept boy?" 

"Never. You proposing to keep me?" 

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "I've got more money than I generally flash. A bit of an inheritance, well a bit more than a bit. I have a line on a perfect house to keep you on the outskirts of Los Angeles. I want to shag you and torment you every night if I can, Spike, you make me hungry for you. I can keep you in blood and booze and money." 

Spike shuddered a bit. It was an attractive proposal. No more nights on the streets, no more begging for scraps from the Slayer and her lot. "Won't Angel object?" 

"Don't care if he does. If he was a proper Sire he wouldn't leave you on the streets for a severely disturbed human like myself to pick up for a few dollars." 

Spike looked at him and smiled a crooked smile, head tilted. "You never told him about me. Wanted to keep me for yourself." 

Wesley steeled himself and returned Spike's gaze. "Yes, I did want to keep you, so no, I never told him." 

"Got some stones, Watcher. He might have smelled me on you and then we'd see. If you keep me you need to tell him." 

"If I get to keep you I'll tell anyone you like." 

"Nice to be wanted. Well, Watcher, see, you've presented me with a handy little solution to a problem you don't even know about, but I can't let you buy me without knowing it. Got a government chip in my head. I can't hurt humans without loads of damaging shocks. So any john who decided to take things too far..."

"And you'd be helpless to fight them off." The chip honestly only made Spike more attractive. Wesley could do anything to him, anything at all.... 

"So, you still want a defective vampire? For me it means I'm protected, the only one hurting me is you and I _like_ the way you hurt me." 

"I do." Wesley reached into his bag and drew out the collar. The one with the lock, leather and sheepskin-lined but metal on the outside. "If you want to be kept, well, this is a little formal recognition." He handed it to Spike. 

Spike's slender fingers slid over the metal. "Nice." He opened it and settled it around his neck. 

Wesley reached over to close and lock it. "Mine now," he said. "So let's head to Los Angeles. Any things to pack?" 

"Not many. So you got the house already? Stocked with all sorts of equipment, no doubt." 

Wesley gave a tiny smile. "Yes. I'm an arrogant bastard, figured you'd say yes and if not I had thought about abducting you." 

"Now that's the kind of master a vampire needs," Spike said with a chuckle. 

"If you really want to be abducted I have some matching cuffs and vampire strength chain and a duffel bag." Wesley had a wicked light in his eyes. 

Spike put out his wrists. "I'm helpless. Might as well make it official." 

Wesley clamped on the cuffs thinking about what he'd do with Spike once he got him home. He had no intention of ever letting him go... 

A short while later he was on the road with Spike bound and gagged and stuffed into a duffel bag on the back floor of Wesley's car. He'd padded under him with some pillows but he saw no reason not to make it as much like an official abduction as possible, thus the gag. Besides, the little noises coming from the back seat were sexy as hell. 

The drive didn't take long though it seemed to last forever. Wesley was keen to introduce Spike to his new home. He had managed to find a house formerly owned by bondage enthusiasts, full-time ones it seemed as it had things one might only expect to find where someone was being held in full-time confinement. Wesley set the duffel bag on a table and unzipped it. Spike's bound wrists were locked down to a ring on the table and likewise his ankles. 

"Now, before I release you," he said, taking the gag off Spike's mouth. "I need to make a few things clear. I expect a proper kept boy by which I mean a sweet little slave ready to please me at any time. You may or may not understand that Watchers, many of us, have a strong attraction to the forbidden nature of sex with vampires. I'm one of them. Owning you makes me hard just thinking about it. You ready for that?" 

"I can be very sweet when I want to be. Or is that in the Watcher Chronicles. S'not the first time one of yours either wanted me to fuck them to heaven or be their own personal little hellboy." 

Wesley's eyes flashed. He'd have to take a look at the unofficial addenda more carefully on Spike. "Good enough. You know I'm going to punish you too, you've already had a taste of that. Can you handle me doing it full time?" 

"Hell yes," Spike replied. He squirmed a little with a coy expression on his face. "I said it before, I _like_ the way you hurt me." 

"We'll see. Very well, you've got about two minutes after I release you to get out of those clothes. I am ready to shag you into the nearest available surface, have been the whole drive down here." 

Spike skimmed out of his clothes in record speed. Wesley took them and locked them into a chest, and then came back to Spike. "On your belly." 

Spike rolled over onto his belly on the table. Wesley got him up on his knees and locked him like that, ass in the air, head on the table. Wesley gave him only the barest of prep with the lube before he pushed in, hard and punishing. Spike groaned and lifted his ass as much as he was able, welcoming Wesley into him. He'd learned over the past few months that the Watcher did indeed know how to fuck. Wesley's cock was a nice size, a bit above average, but it was what he did with it that was the amazing bit. He only had a small lifetime of knowledge and still he could hit every sensitive spot and have Spike incoherent with pleasure even in the midst of pain. 

He'd discovered things about Wesley in bits and pieces, such as Wesley's adroit climb from bottom boy to Head Boy in his vicious little public school, and the things he'd done to former tormentors from that height. Such as Wesley's wild days before he'd entered the cloistered environment of the Watchers' Academy. And the wild things that went on even there. It gave him a whole new appreciation for Watchers, honestly. 

Wesley savored the moans and whimpers coming from the vampire underneath him. Despite his generally sweet, gentle, romantic ways with the ladies, he had always preferred a bit of the pain and the domination in his sex with men. To be honest he preferred men. And fucking Spike's sweet vampiric ass was heaven on earth. 

He did think, as he made Spike shoot onto the table underneath him, that perhaps at least part of it was the thrill of having what used to be Angel's. After all, Angel had periodically all but admitted his interest in Wesley and it had been tempting to bottom for the muscular, dominant vampire. Overall though he had the better part of it here, fucking the sweet ass that Angelus had prized so much and drawn so often. Yes, his simple proposition was going to pay off very sweetly indeed...


End file.
